ninjamanagerfandomcom-20200215-history
Items
Item purchases might seem to start out easy, but as you go forwards in the game there are some key things to keep in mind: *What is most important, for the long run, is gathering your ninjas rather than your items. Buy them first. Because your ninjas gain experience, items do not. And particularly before you finish the elemental countries, lvls are key due to lack of super-useful jutsu and the ability to buy stats. *On the other hand, +exp items do contribute to exp. It is disadvisable to buy anything other than +30% items though, as the gain is small on lower ones and there are only 3 slots on a ninja after all *Jutsu are almost always better than the combat items you can buy at your current rank. *There aren't any +nin items purchasable anywhere ever. *There's no real point in buying +attack items over +tai items (you'll get a little more bang for your buck with the tai ones) unless it's important to you to, for some reason, plan to attack someone with a lot of tai immunity. But if you were doing something as hardcore as going after a kage spot, you wouldn't need this guide. * You're going to want to try to get 100 (or near that) stamina by endgame on all ninjas and you'll only have 3 +40 stamina items to work with. Short of lowering yourself to +27 stamina items (not bad actually. There's really no gains past 100 stamina anyways. The only reason to have stamina past 100 is for misplacing ninjas which is really common in camping teams 180-200 Stamina should do it. Just do some basic math before you buy), hunting some +stamina Legendary Weapons (Shadow Blade/Elf Dagger/Vampire Blade/Luna Sword) or a summon that boosts stamina (lesser kyuubi or Yonbi, if you bother with it, will render all stamina concerns effectively moot at sufficient levels). So you're going to need some ninjas that have decent stamina from gains/jutsu. *'Element Advantage' items boost whatever element damage is being naturally inflicted by the equipper. Fire against wind, wind against lightning, ect. They are usually rather underrated and can be a very useful investment if you think you'll have trouble with multiple element countries or have a nuking plan for the battle arena. You'll be dealing with elements right up until and including the second to last stage. *'Element Damage' is tacked on. It's static, unaffected by element resistance or advantage. Actually, it's unaffected by the user's element too (there's the tricky part). You can have an earth ninja inflict fire damage on a wind ninja, in other words. That's why they're about as expensive as the more versatile 'element advantage' *You won't see the best items until you see Biju island. *For abilities, they are largely meant to be balanced. Some are simply better than others because they come with ninjas that take great effort to get or make use of, and some have abilities that have stats that are just plain useless for your purposes (+reroll on a high seal ninja.massive earth damage resist on a ninja that doesn't have earth as a weakness) but as a whole those are kept within reasonable boundaries. Therefore, if you see something there you won't be using on the list of bonuses, the ability will be weaker in other parts for it. That is why Orochimaru's(massive stamina gains), Kimimaro's, and a few other's abilities are liked so much. They don't mess around with element advantage, resistance, and such.